jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Jonaspedia Wiki:Appeal
Every once in awhile, a user will face a ban. Bans are mainly caused by violating the rules of conduct. Submit a ban appeal The information below is (copy-pasted from Dream Fiction Wikia) useful to read. Why have I been banned? Moderators and administrators are trained professionals and do not ban accounts for no reason. staff can check the reason why you have been banned and we will know exactly what has happened. As such, we very rarely have any reason to remove a ban from an account. How can I appeal a ban? You can contact any of the admins using any of their available contact information to appeal a ban that is more than one month in length, and we will review the situation. However, this does not guarantee that your ban will be lifted. Until when can I appeal a ban? You have to wait 30 days after your account got banned to appeal. Unfortunately, if the appeal fails, you must wait another 30 days before sending in another appeal. Do I need an account to appeal? Nope, not really. The ban appeal form was created in Google Forms and does not require an account to use. Why is my ban different to my friends when we did the same thing? We are unable to comment on your friend's ban, but if yours is different it is likely that you may have done something along the same lines before. If you break the Rules of Conduct and continue to do so, you will find that your bans might get longer in length. So if this was your friend's first time of doing something against the Rules of Conduct, and it was your second or third, then your ban may be longer. What are the reasons for me being banned? Any user that breaks the Rules of Conduct may get banned. For details on 'some' of these reasons, you can find out more under the Community tab on the navigation bar. My friend, sibling, or cousin got me banned. Can I be unbanned? Only you should have access to your account. If your friend, sibling, cousin, or anyone else has got your account banned, then they must have had your password. We are always warning our users not to allow other people on their Wikia accounts. As your account is your responsibility, you should take more care over it. If you've been banned because you let someone else on your account - it's still your responsibility. Why did I get a moderator message or alert? If you received a message from a moderator or staff it is likely that you did something you shouldn't have, and the moderator is giving you a warning to stop. Some messages are just for information so they may be letting you know what is going on from the wiki. Why did I get kicked from the chatroom/Discord? If you are kicked from the chatroom/Discord with a moderator message it is likely that some disruption was being caused by you. Usually, a moderator/admin will usually leave a reminder/warning on your message wall, explaining why you were removed. I tried to edit, but it states that my IP address range is banned and will not let me continue. Why? A range ban may or may not target you, but it mainly exists because of a very abusive individual or group of individuals who repeatedly created accounts over time to avoid punishment. To stop this behavior, we are forced to ban ranges if we find out an IP address range is abusive.